In the Shadow of a Hero
by hersheyman
Summary: In the anime universe Sailor Venus keeps her Sailor V persona when saving the senshi and Tuxedo Mask from Zoisite and Kunzite.  Review!
1. Sailor V Makes the Scene

_I'm having some problems with the next chapter of my first story, specifically not having the third Harry Potter book to use as a reference point at the moment. So I thought that I'd upload what I have written so far on my other big story. I actually started this one first even though I published the other first and wrote more of it so far. I hope to update at least one of my stories each week, but I make no guarantees. I will update my first story by the end of this week./_

Tuxedo Mask knew he was in trouble. He had been caught off guard by all of Zoisite's attacks. Now on the ground with his right arm useless and his legs in no position to help him brace himself he struggled to block Zoisite's blade. The lone female shitennu was toying with him, only using one arm to push her weapon against his. The battle was over and they both knew it.

"A handsome face," she teased as his mask had been blown off, "but it makes no difference. Give up now."

"I'll never surrender!" he screamed back, knowing it was as futile as his escape to this warehouse had been. He had lost the moment he had let Zoisite, disguised as Sailor Moon, stab him in the back of his shoulder. He should have realized form the start that she was only impersonating Sailor Moon, but for some reason his judgment always seemed impaired when it came to that girl. Now he would pay for that lapse in judgment.

"Just what I was hoping to hear." she sneered. She raised her free hand to deliver the final blow.

"**Crescent Beam!"**

A small beam of energy lit up the warehouse as it blasted through the hand Zoisite was using to push her weapon against Tuxedo Mask's. She screamed as the blade dropped from her hand, followed by blood. She clutched the bleeding appendage and looked in the direction the attack had come from.

Standing in the highest window of the warehouse was a girl or a woman, visible only as a silhouette against the night sky. "Who are you?" Zoscite screamed. A sound disturbed her, and she looked where Tuxedo Mask had been lying seconds before. The caped hero had taken her distraction as his opportunity to escape. "Damn! Where did he go?" She looked back up at her attacker, who had also disappeared.

"Damn! Damn! Damn! Who the hell was that? Where the hell are they?"/

Not too far from the warehouse, by the waterfront, Zoisite found that Kunzite had the situation with the Sailor Scouts well in hand. He had all four of them trapped in a black energy dome that was slowly shrinking. In a few minutes it would crush them, provided that they didn't run out of air and suffocate first.

"Kunzite, beware." Zoisite warned. "There's another enemy here. She rescued Tuxedo Mask and did this." Zoisite showed him her bleeding hand.

"You let him get away?" he responded in frustration. He began to turn towards her, but then turned back. Maintaining the dome required a great deal of concentration and that his hands remain in a fixed position, moving only to change the dome's size.

"Yes. But he's too badly wounded to have gone far. Besides, he wouldn't leave his precious Sailor Moon like this."

"True." Kunzite agreed. "Tuxedo Mask!" he yelled. "Come out and give us the crystals now! If you do I promise to spare your friends here!"

"No, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon screamed from within the dome. "You can't!"

Zoisite chuckled. "Silly girl. What choice does he have? Isn't that right?" she yelled the last line. With Kunzite by her side her confidence was being restored. After all, he did handle all of the Sailor Scouts with ease.

"All right! You win!" Zoisite turned to see Tuxedo Mask sneaking out from behind a stack of crates, his mask restored to his face and both of his rainbow crystals in his good hand.

"Very good, pretty boy. It's smart to know when to throw in the towel." Tuxedo mask slowly walked towards her.

Just then, a beam of light lit up the waterfront. It passed through both of Kunzite's hands, causing him to lose his control over the dome. It disintegrated, leaving the Sailor Scouts short for breath, but relatively unharmed.

All looked at the source of the beam. The silhouetted figure was on the roof of the warehouse, too far away for any of them to have heard the cry that preceded the attack. The woman jumped off of the warehouse and landed on one knee. She proceeded to walk slowly and confidently towards the assembled heroes and villains.

Sailor Moon gasped when the woman came into view. There was no mistaking the blue and white costume, the red mask, or the flowing blonde hair, even under the poor nighttime lighting at the waterfront.

"Sailor _V…_"

The response was the same from the other three Sailor Scouts. Their icon, their inspiration, was right in front of them.

Sailor V ignored the Sailor Scouts as she walked past them. She stopped and pointed her finger at Kunzite, whose hands her both bleeding profusely. "That was a warning, Kunzite. The next one goes through your heart."

Zoisite stepped in front of Kunzite, raising her good hand in a battle stance.

"How nice." Sailor V taunted. "I can kill two birds with one blast. Give me my crystals or you're both dead."

The reaction was the same from everyone present. '_Your/her_ crystals?'

Sailor Moon was the first to voice the dawning realization all shared. "Sailor V is the moon princess we've been looking for! See the moon on her forehead?"

Sailor V's finger began to glow. "I'm waiting."

Zoisite's hand also began to glow. "Well, you won't have to wait much longer, princess, 'cause soon you'll be dead!"

"**Wait! Zoisite! Kunzite! Return at once!"** a disembodied voice rang out.

"But Queen Beryl," Kunzite protested, "we don't have the crystals!"

"**I am aware of that. The situation has changed. Withdraw."**

"But we can _win!_" Zoisite insisted.

"**Zoisite…**_**Never question Me!"**_

With that, Zoisite and Kunzite vanished, leaving only the blood that dripped from their wounds behind.

Sailor V lowered her arm and looked in the direction of Tuxedo Mask, who had disappeared again, much to Sailor Moon's disappointment.

"Where'd Tuxedo Mask go? I know he was here. He looked hurt."

"At least we're safe." Sailor Jupiter said. They all looked at their savior, who regarded each of them with a long glance.

Luna, Sailor Moon's black cat, ran up to them. "Sailor Moon! I was so worried! Thank God you're all right!"

"Thank Sailor V too." Sailor Mars said.

"Yes." Luna agreed. She walked up to Sailor V. "To meet our princess at last! You have no idea how long we've waited for this moment!"

"Believe me, we do." A white cat, who, like Luna, had a crescent moon on his forehead walked towards Sailor V, who picked him up. The crescent moon on _her_ forehead glowed as she held him.

"Artemis!" Luna exclaimed. "You mean you found the princess _years_ ago and didn't tell me?"

"We've been busy."

Artemis' answer was clearly not enough for Luna, but Sailor Moon was too excited to allow her to ask any follow up questions. She shook Sailor V's hand ferociously.

"Hi! It's so awesome meeting you Sailor V! I'm your number one fan! Oh god this is so cool! I can't believe I'm actually meeting Sailor V! This is so cool!"

The other three Sailor Scouts face palmed and Luna moaned "Sailor Moon…" but the words kept coming out of her mouth until Sailor V said

"I'm going to need that hand back."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Sailor Moon said. "I mean sorry princess." Artemis chuckled.

"Now that we're all together," Sailor Mercury asked, "what do we do now?"

"_You_ are going to go home and get some sleep." Sailor V answered. "You're all exhausted. We'll meet after you finish school tomorrow at Mars' shrine." She turned to leave, but first said to Sailor Moon "Try not to get detention."

"What are we going to the shrine for?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I want to begin training you all." With that, Sailor V took her leave. A single leap propelled her onto the roof of the nearest building. Another one and she was out of sight, leaving the Sailor Scouts with many questions.

"What sort of training?"

"How does she know about the shrine?"

"How does she know Serena gets detention a lot?"

Sailor Moon, on the other hand, had no questions. "I'm going to be working with Sailor V!"/

In the underground of the Antarctic ice, the last two of the shitennu cringed under the gaze of their mistress, who sat on her throne.

"Queen Beryl-"

"Be quiet, Kunzite. Neither of you are to be punished…yet. These new developments concern me greatly. The princess is a far more formidable adversary than I anticipated."

"With all due respect, Queen Beryl," Kunzite said, "she's just a child, no older than the Sailor Scouts."

"It took three Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask to defeat Jadeite, and even then it was I who killed him. This _child_ defeated the two of you with ease and would have slain you both were it not for my intervention, just like she slew Dabunite."

"Dabunite was-"

"A fool. Yes. More interested in impressing me than obeying me. He made his move too early and I gladly let Sailor V teach him what he failed to learn in life." Beryl rose and began to pace.

"I should have been concerned then. Dabunite was not _that_ inferior to Jadeite. But her interference seemed incidental. It was the _Sailor Scouts _who seemed to be actively working against us. Sailor V even left the country for some human case right after killing Dabunite."

Queen Beryl was proud, but she had a secret. Though her minions all believed her memory of their past lives to be perfect, there were gaping holes in it. Had she realized just who Sailor V was the reincarnation of she would have killed the girl herself years ago. But in truth Beryl remembered little more than they did: her death at the hands of the leader of the Sailor Scouts, a few names such as that of the Queen Serenity, and one face.

"You will bring me Tuxedo Mask, _alive._"

"I'm sorry, my Queen, but did you just tell us to bring you Tuxedo Mask?"

"Yes, Kunzite. When his mask came off I discovered who he is, and that he can be _very_ useful to us."

"But-"

"There are no _buts,_ Zoisite. It is more imperative than ever that we acquire the silver imperium crystal. You must bring me the remaining rainbow crystals and Tuxedo Mask immediately."/

Darien Shields groaned as he fumbled with his keys, the task of opening the door to his apartment among the hardest he'd ever encountered. When he finally succeeded, he found someone else already in his apartment.

Sailor V. Sitting on his couch.

"Hello, Mr. Shields."

"Hello, princess. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the crystals you have."

Darien was careful to avoid giving any hint of emotion on his face other than anguish from his wounds. He could not, however, find the words to respond. He was simply too surprised and unprepared, both for his identity to be exposed, and for the demand for the very objects he had risked so much to acquire.

"You can't hope to protect them in your condition, Darien. If the enemy takes the crystals from you we're all doomed. Besides, the silver imperium crystal is mine, as are its pieces."

He could not fault her logic. He couldn't fight with his shoulder injury, an injury that was still bleeding. And her white cat, who was clearly connected with Sailor Moon's black cat, was as close to a definitive proof of her identity as he could ask for. Now that he thought about it, where was her cat?

She rose from the couch and walked towards him. "I'm not leaving without them. Don't make me fight you."

Darien sighed. He hated not having a choice. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and removed the two rainbow crystals. "Take them." he said, dropping them into her hand.

If he was in peak condition, he might well have fought her for them.

Sailor V put the crystals in a compartment on her utility belt and walked towards his window. She turned to him as she opened it. "Get your shoulder treated. We'll need Tuxedo Mask again soon." With that she leaped out the window.

Darien watched her leap out of sight before closing his window. He walked over to his couch and fell on it, allowing a few groans out.

It had been a really _bad_ day. First he failed to save Sailor Moon and the other scouts, then he got himself injured, possibly severely, and he wound up losing the two rainbow crystals he had.

Despite the pain, despite the frustration, he was almost about to fall asleep on the couch when his television somehow turned itself on. He opened one eye to look at it.

'_Oh hell.'_

His day had gotten even worse.

Zoisite had figured out who he was./

Artimis was waiting for Sailor V when she got home.

"I expected you back a while ago. Things didn't go badly with Tuxedo Mask, did they?"

"No. There was a burglary three blocks away. I had to stay until the police came in case the perp woke up and escaped. I've got the crystals." She touched the compartment on her belt where she had put the crystals.

The utility belt had not originally been part of Sailor V's costume. She had decided to where one several months after her debut for the convenience of having a place to store small items. Her crescent compact, small flashlights, marbles for tripping groups of enemies, ect. The belt also made her appearance more politically correct, covering the small amount of midriff between the shirt and skirt of her costume.

"Good." Artemis said. "You know I get worried when you're out later than planned."

"I'm all-" She stopped.

She had been about to say "I'm all right."

She was telling that lie so often that she almost said it without thinking to Artemis, the only one who knew how just how far from all right she truly was.

"I assume Luna went to the arcade to check in with central command." she said, changing the subject.

"And received conformation that Sailor V is the princess, and that the princess is to begin training the Sailor Scouts immediately."

"Good. Now the real work begins."


	2. The Real Hero

Serena had found getting up on time much easier since Sailor V had returned to Tokyo. Being up to date on the exploits of Japan's greatest superhero was something of a social necessity at school, so she was motivated to wake up in time to find out the morning news.

That morning she got up even earlier, before even her parents. She could not wait to see the news that Sailor V and the Sailor Senshi would be working together.

The morning news was in a commercial break and she was too impatient to sit through an ad for kitchen appliances. So she did something she had never done before-she brought in the morning paper to read with her breakfast.

But there was no mention of an alliance between Sailor V and Sailor Moon anywhere in the paper. There was only a story of Sailor V foiling a robbery more than an hour after the incident at the docks.

'Of course,' Serena realized. 'No one saw us fight Kunzite and Zoisite. So no one put it in the news.' She shouldn't have been surprised; Sailor Moon's battles with monsters and demons rarely had any witnesses and rarely made headlines the way Sailor V did.

A note at the bottom of the Sailor V story said that there was a related editorial. Serena flipped to the editorials.

**TOKYO WELCOMES BACK A REAL HERO **said the headline.

_The exploits of the Sailor Moon imposter, stopping a robbery and saving a man from falling to his death, highlight the fact that Sailor Moon does none of these things. She, and the other so-called Sailor Senshi_,_ have never been observed doing anything other than fighting the occasional monster. It is shocking that even with four seeming replacements, the crime rate in Tokyo rose nearly ten percent in the months Sailor V was in England._

_Thank God Sailor V's business with Interpol is over and she is back in her home, a return she announced by getting back to the business of fighting crime and saving lives. We welcome a hero we can count on to prevent murders and stop robberies, a hero who bothers to work with the police and with Interpol, a hero who actually acts like she cares about our lives and our well being and not solely about some personal crusade against monsters._

_Some will say that we are being too hard on the Sailor Senshi. To them we say: if your house is being broken into in the middle of the night by an armed robber, who would you expect to save you? Sailor Moon? If your house was engulfed in flames, who would you expect to run into it and bring your child out to safety? Sailor Mercury?_

_If you are honest with yourself, you will see who the true hero is._

The words cut into Serena like a cold knife. Her first reaction was outrage. How _dare_ this editor judge her. She put her life on the line for the sake of the whole planet every time she fought. Without her Jadeite or Nephrite might have gathered enough human energy for Metaria to destroy the earth. What did this person, writing from a cozy newsroom, know about that?

But was she the kind of hero Sailor V was? Nearly every time she'd fought she'd needed to be rescued, usually by Tuxedo mask. Sailor V either fought alone or alongside the police. She never needed saving. Serena was more likely to cry than to willingly commit herself to a battle. Sailor V was out searching for trouble every day.

Serena did not have the skills to fight street crime. Even if she did have the skills, she probably would not use them.

There was an odd feeling in Serena's stomach, a lack of an appetite. For the first time in her life, she left home without either finishing her breakfast or bringing it with her. And for the first time, she left for school early enough that she could walk at a leisurely pace and still arrive on time./

"Sailor V not playing today? Too bad."

Mina Aino smiled at the joke of her classmates, who headed towards the locker room. It hadn't gone unnoticed that she looked a lot like the famous superhero, but having a medical dispensation to get out of PE went a long way towards dispelling suspicion that she moonlighted as a crime-fighter. Even Mina thought that the idea that someone who jumps off buildings and beats up criminals would not be allowed to play volleyball for health reasons was kind of funny.

But if her classmates knew the truth they wouldn't have joked about it. They, like most of her teachers, thought that she had anemia. It explained why she had fainted in the middle of the championship volleyball game three years earlier, why the former star athlete of her school sat and watched as others participated in the activities she missed so much. It was a lie that allowed her to be treated normally at school and avoid unwanted attention….and pity./

Ami and Lita arrived at the Hikawa Shrine without Serena, much to the disappointment of Raye and Sailor V, the only one there in costume.

"Did Serena forget to do her homework again?" Raye demanded.

"No. She was distracted and said 'Sailor Moon' when the teacher asked her a question."

"But she's still got detention."

"Yes."

"Typical."

They looked at Sailor V, who was sitting with her eyes closed beneath a tree. "Um, so what do we do now?" Ami asked.

Sailor V opened her eyes. "You are a team. We will begin when you are all here."

"But you told Serena to not get detention."

"Artemis and myself have allocated enough time that it does not matter much. This was partially a test of her reliability."

"And she failed." Raye said.

"Yes."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Lita asked.

"Luna and Artemis are around talking somewhere." Raye said. "We've got nothing better to do."

"Fine with me." Lita sat down in front of Sailor V. "You don't mind if we ask you some questions, do you princess?"

"As Mars said, we've got nothing better to do until Sailor Moon arrives."

"Well, for starters, I'd like to know how you know so much about us."

"I've seen the reports Luna sent to Artemis about you."

"Luna's been making reports about us?" The revelation did not sit well with the assembled soldiers.

"Yes. Ever since I identified Sailor Moon."

"_You_ figured out that Serena was Sailor Moon?" Ami asked.

"By accident. She was running somewhere and wasn't looking where she was going. She knocked me over, but when she helped me back up I could sense who she was. Artemis then sent Luna to her."

"Typical Serena." Raye said again.

"So we're all awakened as soldiers because you found Sailor Moon." Ami observed.

"If you want to view it that way."

"But if you've known about us all this time," Lita pressed, "why wait till now to contact us? Isn't it our job to protect you?"

"It is, but first of all, I've been busy, and second, secrecy has proven to be far better protection from the Dark Kingdom. Now that I've 'contacted you' I'm actually in greater danger than ever."

"Which is why you need to train us. To make us better able to protect you."

"Pretty much. If I could have defeated the Dark Kingdom without your help I would have done so already. Now I have a question. What were you guys thinking when you were tracking down Zoisite? You weren't acting like you thought she was the enemy."

"Um, we thought that she might have been the fifth soldier that Luna told us would appear soon."

"Ah. Perhaps Luna shouldn't have been told about that. It did cheer her up, though."

The conversation turned to less serious matters, such as Sailor V's opinion on the video game with her name, until she stopped and looked down at the path to the shrine. "Something's wrong. Even with detention your friend shouldn't be this late."/

"To be late today of all days," Serena muttered as she ran through the streets towards the shrine. "Raye's going to kill me, and Sailor V was expecting me! Now my idol's going to think that I'm no good!"

As per her usual routine when running at top speed, Serena was not paying enough attention to where she was going and crashed into someone who was walking slowly, knocking them both down.

Her victim moaned in pain as she apologized again and again while getting back up. He didn't even look at her when he said "Oh. It's you, meatball-head."

"Darien? I take back being sorry then."

"Fine. Just help me up, will you?"

"Help someone who's mean to me and calls me meatball head? I don't think so."

Darien at last looked at her, and Serena was surprised at how pained his expression was. "You're right. I shouldn't call you that. I'm sorry."

Her pity aroused, Serena immediately bent down to help him. "I-I didn't realize I had hurt you so badly."

"No, no. it's…" whatever Darien had been about to say could not be brought out of his lips. "I've got to go." He walked off slowly, leaving Serena feeling quite guilty. She looked down.

And saw a large bloodstain on her blouse.

"**Darien!"**

He was walking slowly enough that it was not difficult to catch up with him. "You're bleeding."

He nodded.

"Did I do that?"

"No. It happened earlier."

"But I made it worse." she said miserably. He looked at her, and was startled by how much older she looked.

"Actually, I feel it less now because the rest of my body hurts. Thank you."

They shared a chuckle and Serena continued walking with him. It was the first civil conversation they had ever had, and for some reason she didn't want it to end.

But eventually she noticed that they had turned off the way that led towards the Hikawa Shrine. "Um, where are you going?"

Darien seemed to be struck by a bolt of awareness. He looked at her, the road ahead, and back again, this time with fear in is eyes.

"I've got something I have to do Serena. Alone. I'm sorry, but you can't come with me."

"What?" Darien was making it sound like he was doing something dangerous. "If you're in trouble you shouldn't face it alone when you're hurt."

He looked her squarely in the eye. "Please go. I'm not in any danger, but I don't want you involved in this. You probably have someplace important to be yourself."

He was lying. She knew it. And he had inadvertently told her how to help him.

Get the Sailor Senshi.

"All right."/

"Guys!" Serena yelled as she ran up the steps to Hikawa shrine.

"Oh. _Now_ she shows up. You'd think she'd be too embarrassed to show her face." Raye said.

"I'm a little more concerned about the blood on her shirt at the moment Mars." Sailor V said. The scouts looked at her and back at Serena, only then noticing the bloodstain. When Serena reached them Sailor V asked "Were you attacked?"

"No-but I think Darien-this guy I know-he's in some sort of trouble-and he's hurt bad-we've…"

Sailor V put up her hand to stop the flood of words coming out of Serena's mouth. "Darien Shields is still bleeding?"

"Yeah."

"And he's walking into danger."

"Yeah."

"That idiot." Sailor V mumbled. "In what direction was he headed?"

"I think towards Tokyo Star Tower."

"You did well to come here and tell me. Artemis!" Sailor V called.

"Yes?"

"You and Luna, take over here. Make them do drills or something."

"And what are you doing?" Lita demanded.

"I'm going to try to save Mr. Shields from his own stupidity. I don't want anyone following me." She said the last line to Artemis and ran off./

Darien's heart was pounding as he stood in the elevator of the Tokyo Star Tower in its slow ascent towards the top floor. He had already changed into Tuxedo Mask, with his staff and roses ready for battle. His injury left him at a disadvantage, but as long as he was on his guard he was confident he could handle Zoisite. She would not catch him by surprise again.

He had become Tuxedo Mask in order to search for the imperial silver crystal. Along the way he had come across Sailor Moon and the other senshi and aided them as they needed, but he was never part of their quest. It had put them at odds when he had collected several of the rainbow crystals for himself, but he needed answers. That's all he had ever really been concerned about.

At least until recently. Lately he noticed himself becoming distracted more and more by Sailor Moon and the troubles she was in.

And at the moment he was equally distracted by Serena.

Darien shook his head. He had to stay focused. Distractions would likely get him killed this time.

At last the elevator doors opened, and he stepped out to face Zoisite.

Who was not alone.

"Hi there, Cape Boy." she said cheerfully. "Did you bring the crystals?"

"What is _he_ doing here?" Tuxedo Mask demanded, pointing at Kunzite who was standing behind her.

"Insurance." Kunzite said.

"So this was a trick all along."

"Yes, Cape Boy, and you fell for it."

Tuxedo Mask cursed. How could he have been so _stupid?_

"Now hand over the crystals and you won't be-"

Zoisite stopped, looking at a window behind Tuxedo Mask and to his left along with Kunzite. Tuxedo Mask turned around in time to see Sailor V crash through the window.

She obviously had experience with those sorts of entrances. The spray of glass was spectacular and avoided Tuxedo Mask.

"You were looking for these, I presume." she said, holding up the two crystals Tuxedo Mask had given her the day before.

"Why you lying little.." Zoisite snarled at Tuxedo Mask. "You didn't have the crystals at all!"

He shrugged. "Turnabout is fair play."

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you both!"

"Zoisite." Kunzite warned. "Remember our orders." All four combatants assumed battle stances.

"Hold."

Once again Beryl had intervened, this time with a life size image of herself.

"You are becoming a great annoyance princess."

"I'd like to think that I'm quite good at that."

"Such insolence! You will learn to respect your betters soon indeed child."

"I'd suggest that you come here yourself to teach me, but I suspect that you're showing yourself for the opposite reasons. The outcome of this fight is uncertain, but this man is virtually guaranteed to be hurt."

"You are correct. Zoisite! Kunzite! Return!" Beryl's eyes burned into Sailor V. "You will not take Endymion from me this time."

"After all these years you haven't changed a bit Beryl. That's why you'll lose."/

Back in the Dark Kingdom Beryl shouted. Her crystal ball shattered into a thousand pieces. She turned to her two Shittenu, every syllable of her speech dripping with hatred.

"I. want. her. dead."/

"What was that 'Endymion' stuff about?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"That was your name in a past life. Beryl turned to Metaria's service because she couldn't win your love."

"And I was in love with you?"

"That is irrelevant. Beryl has not changed, but the rest of us have. If you wish to pursue a relationship with anyone you do not need my approval.

"Listen," Sailor V continued, "this was incredibly stupid of you. You're damn lucky that I got here in time. Don't do anything like this again."

"I guess I won't."

"You are going to the hospital to get that shoulder checked out, _now. _And you are not to fight again until it is healed. _Do I make myself clear?"_

"Crystal."

Darien turned to leave, but before he did he had one more important question.

"That girl, Serena, is Sailor Moon, isn't she?"

Sailor V nodded. "I'll be watching you until you're in the doctor's office, so don't think of going straight home instead./

_What's important to note about this story is that the character of Mina/Minako is vastly different from her interpretation in my other story, Mina Aino: Witch in Training, __and does not fit into the same continuity. That story emphasizes her characteristics as an every-girl with super powers and a destiny thrust upon her. This story emphasizes her as an experienced super hero. She is years older, much more experienced, and has completely different motivations for being Sailor Venus._

_My motivation for this story is that I noticed that in every version of Sailor Moon, the manga, anime, and live action, Sailor Venus, as Sailor V, seems to be the only one who fights real crime and not just youma. The very first image in the manga of Sailor Moon is an article of Sailor V stopping an ordinary robbery. I wanted to write a fic that explored that and the differences it should create between Venus and the other senshi._


	3. How Far Behind

She first heard it as a high pitched wail. The sound was coming from far behind. A siren.

But which kind? Not an ambulance, not a fire engine.

A police siren.

Mina turned around and stood on her toes to see what was happening down the street. Sure enough, a number of blocks away, cars were pulling over in droves to let the police chase pass them by.

Mina ran into a nearby alleyway and dropped her school bag. A second later Sailor V emerged from the alley. She jumped in the air, grabbed a light pole, and swung herself atop it.

The police vehicle and the car it was chasing were close by now. She could see the gun sticking out of the passenger seat window. Two perps in the front seat. At least one armed. None in the back.

She had to time this perfectly. A split second mistake and everything would be ruined.

As the car was about to pass underneath her she leapt from the light pole at it, crashing through the windshield and landing on top of the armed passenger. He was knocked out on impact, his gun falling out of the window.

The driver tried to elbow her, but she caught his arm. He took his other hand off the wheel to try to hit her again and the car began to spin out of control.

She grabbed his second arm and smashed her forehead into his. He collapsed in his seat, unconscious. She grabbed the wheel and stepped hard on the brakes. The car screeched to a halt after a further full spin, now facing the police car.

There was applause from the bystanders on the street as she emerged from the vehicle rubbing her forehead. Even the two police officers joined in before she went up to them.

"The passenger dropped his gun out the window up the street."

"We'll get it. Can't lose evidence like that. Good work."

"No problem." She turned away. Her head was hurting a little _too _much after the head butt. And she was getting a little dizzy. But she hadn't gotten vertigo from that sort of situation in more than two years.

'Damn.' she thought. 'Another attack while I'm still in costume.'

She ran in a random direction, away from the alley she had left her school bag, trying hard not to look like anything was wrong. It was really hard to pretend to be strong in situations like this. She found a corner to transform back and walked slowly back towards the alley where her bag was, no longer keeping up the charade of strength.

By the time she got her bag the headache had become unbearable and her vision was beginning to blur. She didn't feel the cold sweat on her skin.

She had to get home. It was less than four blocks away, but it seemed like miles. She fumbled with the doors but finally made it to her room.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked. "Is it happening again?"

"Yeah." Mina collapsed onto her bed. "Call the school. Tell them I'll be out sick today."/

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

"I always am after a five hour nap."

Sailor V and Artemis arrived at the shrine a little bit later than they had the day before, but still before the three scouts from Juuban high school, who all arrived at the same time that day.

"Nice to see you _all _here." Sailor V said. Serena shifted uncomfortably. "The first thing I want you to do is transform and then attack me all at once."

The reaction was predictable. None of the scouts wanted to attack Sailor V.

"Don't worry. I'm just trying to get a sense of where you're at."

"All right."

They transformed and charged at her. Sailor Jupiter attacked first, throwing a powerful punch that Sailor V caught in the palm of her hand. She then pulled her arm back and down, throwing Sailor Jupiter to the ground.

Sailor Mars was next. She lunged at Sailor V, who stuck out her leg to trip the soldier of fire. Sailor Mars fell flat on her face.

Then Sailor Mercury tried her luck, but she was thrown to the ground just as Sailor Jupiter had been.

Last was Sailor Moon. Her attempt at a punch was at best half hearted, and Sailor V did not even bother to try to block or avoid it, or even flinch. With a fist still on her face she put one finger on Sailor Moon's forehead and gave a little push. Sailor Moon fell over.

"I said to attack me all at once, not one at a time. We obviously have to work on your coordination as a group. But it seems that we should first start with balance."

For the rest of that training session Sailor V had the scouts practice stances to improve their balance. Sailor Jupiter caught on quickly and by the end both Sailor Mars and Mercury had as well. None were perfect, but they were at least respectable.

Which was more than could be said for Sailor Moon. One time she thought she'd gotten a stance right and yelled "I did it!" But Sailor V gave her a tap on the back of the shoulder and she fell down again.

"I'm sorry! I'm trying! Really!"

"Don't worry about it." Sailor V helped her up. "You'll get it eventually. You can't expect to become Chuck Norris overnight."

"Who's Chuck Norris?"/

"So what do you think?" Mina asked Artemis later.

"Jupiter has some skill that we can really capitalize on. Mercury and Mars I think are quick learners. Sailor Moon on the other hand…"

"Is a disaster?" Mina asked, smiling.

"None of them can really fight much more than a school brawl, even Jupiter. I'm amazed they've lasted this long being so amateurish."

"They could get away with it because Tuxedo Mask always showed up when they got into trouble. For now I'll be taking over that position, but they'll improve. Even Sailor Moon."

"I just hope she improves in time, or this will all be for nothing."

"I hope so too, Artemis, I hope so too."/

"What do you mean we're not going to target the princess immediately!" Zoisite demanded. "Queen Beryl-"

"Knows the value of caution." Kunzite answered. "We're going to study the enemy first."

"How?"

"Youma." he said, smiling. He led her through the caverns of the Dark Kingdom, surveying the many monsters they had at their disposal. "We draw them by continuing to gather human energy and then watch how she fights when she shows up with the Sailor Scouts."

"And what if they don't show up?"

"Then we have a free reign to gather energy. But they've always interfered in the past. It's time we used that trait against them. Pick a Youma."

"With pleasure." Zoisite smiled sadistically. "That one." She pointed at an eight foot tall, one and a half ton monster. It had brown fur covering it's body, large, powerful legs that allowed it jump great heights and distances despite its size, a mouth that was filled with small but sharp teeth and was dripping with drool, and most impressively, its massive forearms were nothing but a singe long, razor sharp claw each.

"Good choice."


	4. Heroes Do Bleed

"I love weekends." Serena said. "No school for two days!"

"Yes." Raye said in a dry, monotone voice. "You tell us that every week we go out."

Ami and Lita exchanged a smile at their friends' signature bickering.

"Why couldn't we have gone to a movie instead of the mall?" Raye whined as she gave up. "Then Serena would have to shut up while we watched."

"Because we voted on it." Serena said.

"Great math, meatball head! Two out of four doesn't win any votes!"

"I feel like there should be five of us now." Ami said.

"Yeah." Lita agreed. "But if Sailor V doesn't tell us who she is we can't invite her to come with us."

"So what does she do on weekends?" Serena asked. "She can't be Sailor V all day."

"Maybe she can." Ami said. "She's definitely in costume a lot more than we are."

"But no fun on weekends? Who can live like that?"

"A lot of people who WORK." Raye said irritably.

"The dark kingdom doesn't have fun on weekends." Luna said at Serena's feet. "It's constantly trying to kill all of us."

"Waaay to be a killjoy, Luna."

"Look, if you want to know what the princess does on weekends, ask her tonight!"

"I still can't believe she scheduled a training session on a Saturday night."

"At least she gave us off tomorrow night." Ami said. "I guess she is doing something then."

"Yeah. Maybe. But I think it's kind of sad that she might spend so much time as Sailor V that she doesn't have any friends."/

"To dream, the impossible dream

To fight, the unbeatable foe"

'Translations are never as good as the original.' Mina thought.

The school production of _Man of La Mancha _was entirely in Japanese. She was probably one of barely a handful there that had seen an English version before. Even though it was a high school play, the acting was more than competent. But something was lost in the translation.

It was a phenomenon Mina had picked up on in England, seeing what English dunning had done to anime shows. Shows written for teenagers had been reduced to small children's fair, ruining their appeal to someone who knew how they were meant to be watched. It worked both ways, even though the play was being treated with the utmost respect, unlike the animes.

"This is my quest" she began to sing under her breath in English at the appropriate time. "To follow that star. No matter how hopeless, no matter how far."

When she first heard "The Impossible Dream" it had struck her as the ideal of what a superhero should be. The conviction to continue on the impossible quest despite all hardships. She wondered if any of the children present were taking any of it in, or if they were just enjoying the voice of the lead actor. The translation could not have helped.

God, she missed being part of plays like these./

"Of course they'd go to the arcade."

"At least there's no Sailor V game in this one." Ami said, smiling. She and Raye were standing outside while Serena and Lita played a racing game. "So we know Serena will come out eventually."

"In five years instead of ten. Right. She'll still come out only a half hour after we've all gone back to the shrine."

"There's a jewelry shop just over there, Raye. Do you want to check it out while they're in there."

"It's better than waiting for them out here. At least if I buy something I'll have spent my money on something that'll last, unlike that pig that always wastes hers on food and arcade games."

The two scouts did not worry about spending too long in the jewelry shop. No matter how long they spent they could be sure that their friends had not left the arcade yet.

"Raye, come look at these earrings. They're not that expensive. Raye?"

The psychic was looking out of the store.

"Trouble?"

"Youma. It's got to be."

"We've got to get the others!"

There was a crash as a soda machine flew past the window, followed by a mob of screaming people.

"Little late for that. Lets go!"

The owner of the shop and the other customers ran ahead of Ami and Raye, giving them an opportunity to transform. They pushed their way against the crowd until they saw it.

Hunched over a meat stand, it's long claws held at each side as it ate, was the Youma. It had thrown everything, tables, chairs, plants, out of the way to get to the meat.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Mercury called out.

The youma turned to face them, rising to it's full height. It towered over them, great pieces of red meat dripping from its mouth along with bucket loads of drool as it growled.

"Raye, that thing's huge."

"Yeah." the fire soldier said in a small voice.

The youma houled and leapt in the air. It's arc would have landed it on top of them, but they scattered just in time. Its impact cracked the tiles under its feet and shook the floor, enough to knock both Sailor Scouts over.

It advanced on Mercury, who used her bubble attack before getting up. The resulting mist did not stop the creature, but its thickness through off Sailor Mars' aim. Her flames mostly missed the beast, setting an overturned table aflame, but the edge of the attack caused its fur to catch fire.

The youma roared in pain and stopped, looking between them as if unsure which one to attack.

All of a sudden it leapt out of the way, just missing being struck by a glowing disk surrounded by lightning.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Jupiter!"

The youma landed, again shaking the ground so much that no one could stay on their feet.

"Ugly sucker, isn't it?" Jupiter said as she got up.

"Disgusting." Sailor Moon agreed. "Look at that drool. Ech."

The youma roared again and charged at Jupiter, who just rolled out of the way.

"How the hell is something so big so fast?"/

"We should have used these more mindless types of youma long ago." Kunzite said. "This one doesn't freeze in fear whenever they attack it."

"But if it kills them before the princess arrives?"

"I think Queen Beryl would be happy with that result. Having help only makes her more dangerous."

"So all we have to worry about is them destroying it without any help."

"Look at them. They're too disorganized now to be much of a threat."

"Maybe. But I still don't want to make the same mistake Jadeite did in underestimating them./

The mad knight was confronting the Knight of the Mirrors when Mina felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out to see the number.

It was Artemis.

"Excuse me." she said many times as she walked through her row to the exit.

She dialed Artemis when she was outside.

"What's the problem?"

"Youma, at Juuban Mall. The scouts are dealing with it, but it looks like it could go on a while."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Really? It's pretty far away."

"It's a good thing Sailor V can run on rooftops instead of getting bogged down by pedestrians on the street."

"Right. Be careful."

"You know me."

"Katarina was not the only one who thought you should take less risks."

"I'll see you later, Artemis." Mina put away her phone.

"Don Quixote lives."/

"Mercury, look out!"

The Youma had kicked a large table at her, too large and moving too fast for her to dodge at either side. She threw herself backwards, hurting her back but emerging mostly unscathed.

Flying objects were proving to be the most dangerous part of the battle, and the mall was full of things that could be turned into deadly projectiles. Sailor Mars had already been knocked out smashing her head into a wall while trying to dodge a pinball machine.

Sailor Jupiter had been the only one to hurt the youma since all four scouts had gathered. Her electricity had struck a large puddle it had been standing in, but the indirect attack had done little more than singe its fur a little more other than to make it even angrier.

It charged at her, and she met hit head on, trying to beat it into submission. She got in under its claws but it swung a massive bicep at her, catching her at the midsection and throwing her through a glass window into a children's clothing store.

Sailor Moon threw her tiara at it again to keep it from advancing at Jupiter to finish her off. It dodged again and refocused its attention on her.

Mercury unleashed her bubble attack for the second time before it began to charge at Sailor Moon. Not in mid-charge this time it paused to ponder the mist.

Sailor Moon took the opportunity to run into the children's clothing store to see how Jupiter was doing. She was lying among a group of broken mannequins, unconscious but alive.

After breathing a sigh of relief, Sailor Moon noticed that she could hear her own breath. The sound of the battle had ceased. Broken pipes still spewed water and other drinks and broken electrical objects still sparked, but no other sounds could be heard out in the hall where the mist was.

"What happened?" she yelled, walking outside. "Did you beat it?"

"Behind you, Sailor Moon!"

She had no opportunity to move. Not even to turn her head a little bit.

A hand on her back pushed her forcefully down, and she skidded on the hard floor. She looked up and behind her.

In the clearing mist she saw Sailor V standing half a meter in front of where she had stood before. One hand held out in front of her, the hand she used to push Sailor Moon out of the way. Her other hand was at her side, holding the crescent compact. Behind Sailor V was the youma, it's claw pointing at the ground at an angle that told the story of how it had just tried to cut Sailor Moon in two.

Sailor V and the youma began to move as one, she swinging the compact and it its other claw. She struck first, merely moving her arm in horizontal arc while it raised its claw high before attempting to bring it down. The compact tore through the youma, and it disintegrated.

"Serena!" Mercury yelled, running over to pick her friend up. She rose unsteadily, never taking her eyes off of Sailor V.

"Thanks."

"What were you thinking, running out into the fight again when you couldn't see?"

"I-I don't know."

"Start watching your back. I'm not going to always be there to do it for you." Sailor V did a backflip, landing on the second floor of the mall, and ran out of sight.

"Why'd she run off so quickly?" Mercury asked.

"I bet it's because of me." Sailor Moon said sadly, starting to cry. "Because I'm so bad at this."

"Don't talk like that, Serena. How many of these youma have you beaten now? There was bound to one you couldn't handle sooner or later."

They heard groaning behind them. Sailor Mars was getting up.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, rubbing her head. "Did you beat it?"/

"Oh, that went well." Zoicite said sarcastically as they surveyed the destruction in the mall.

"Not only does our youma not collect very much energy, not only does it fail to kill a single Sailor Scout, but the princess beats it as soon as she arrives! So we wasted all that time and a good youma and learned _nothing."_

"Not true." Kunzite said. He was kneeling on floor at the place Sailor V had destroyed the youma.

"We learned a great deal about the princess."

He swiped his index finger across the floor and showed it to Zoicite. It had human blood on it./

"Ow!"

"Hold still." Artemis said.

"Why is it," Mina complained, "that I can get used to being stabbed, but I can't get used to _iodine?_ Ack!"

"You're not under pressure when either of us applies it."

Artemis was treating the long laceration on Mina's back, the one she got when she pushed Sailor Moon away from the youma's attack. It went from her right shoulder blade to her left hip. Mina normally preferred to dress her wounds herself, but she couldn't reach her back.

"According to Luna Sailor Moon was pretty distraught that you left so quickly."

"I couldn't let her see me like this. She'd take that even worse."

"True. I thought you said you'd be careful."

"It's not easy watching your own back when she makes hers such a big target."

"She nearly got herself killed."

"But she did last over twenty minutes, and longer than Mars and Jupiter. That's got to be a record for her, the longest time she's gone without making a mistake."

Artemis smiled. "The silver lining?"

"Gotta find one somewhere if we're going to have any hope."


	5. A Hero to Yourself

Training was cancelled that night to give everyone a chance to rest. Serena spent the time watching television at home.

"Continuing with our top story, a monster attack on a mall in the Juuban district." the newscaster said. "Six people were injured during the attack, before the four Sailor Scouts engaged the monster. It was Sailor V, however, who ultimately killed it.

"As you can see in these images from the scene of the attack, the damage to the mall was extensive. The scouts fought for over twenty minutes before Sailor V arrived on the scene, promptly ending the fight. Security footage, which is too graphic to show on television, reveals that the scouts called Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were knocked out during the fight and that Sailor Moon was saved from certain death by Sailor V's timely arrival.

"But her arrival was not timely for everybody. Take this man, who wished to remain unidentified. He owned a small meat shop in the mall that was completely destroyed."

"I want to know what they think they're doing!" The unfortunate man demanded. "They spend twenty minutes dancing around destroying my place!"

"But sir," the interviewing reporter asked, "it took that long for Sailor V to get there. Surely there is a value at lest in containing the fight in an evacuated building until then."

"If Sailor V takes a while to get there, fine. No one can be everywhere at once. But if these kids can't be any help they should just stop what they're doing. My insurance doesn't cover monster attacks!"

The TV flicked back to the news anchor. "The presence of Sailor V in the same place as the Sailor Scouts has led to speculation that they may now have joined forces. Here to comment is our police correspondent. So, all the Sailors on the same team? Their names are very similar."

"I doubt it." the correspondent said. "Sailor V took twenty minutes to get to a fight all four scouts were in from the start. If they're working together, why wasn't she with them when the fight started. My guess is she heard about it and ran over there. That the scouts were there too didn't matter."

"Thank you for your opinion. Do you think the store owner is right? Or do you believe our reporter had a point, that the presence of the Sailor Scouts was crucial during those twenty minutes."

"I think they're both right. Looking at this footage, they were nearly slaughtered, and they caused as much damage as the monster. But they did keep the monster inside the building while the mall was being evacuated and afterwards. Who knows how much damage it could have done had it gotten outside? The bottom line is, they saved lives today."

"Did we?" Serena asked her cat Luna.

"You sure did. Don't pay attention to the meat store owner."/

"I hope you have some good news." Queen Beryl said. "Because where I sit, your last plan was a worse failure than any of Jadeite's."

"It was merely an information-gathering scheme, my queen." Kunzite said. "And with that in mind it was very successful."

"How so? What did you discover?"

"The princess' weakness."

"Oh? And what imperfection did she display in the _seconds_ she was there?"

"Perhaps weakness was the wrong term. But it is still an exploitable flaw. The princess values the lives of the scouts more than her own. She allowed herself to be injured saving Sailor Moon."

Queen Beryl stared her greatest servant down. "And you think you can attack the scouts to lure her into a trap? Like you did with Tuxedo Mask?"

"No. We believe she is too smart to fall for such a trick. Not after we've used that strategy before."

"Then what is it you are planning?"

"Sailor V has a history. There is far more information available about her than about the scouts. Already we believe that her act in saving Sailor Moon falls into a pattern. She places the value of the lives of complete strangers above her own. With more research, we hope to find evidence of friendships she may have. Friendships with people who can't fight back."

Beryl smiled. "Proceed, but do not take too long. I cannot stand her continued existence."/

The next training session Sailor V led was a quieter one, focusing on balance and breathing.

"What does breathing right have to do with fighting?" Jupiter asked.

"You're at your strongest, and at the lowest level of fatigue, when your breathing is as efficient as it can be."

"It means more oxygen for your muscles and your brain." Mercury said.

Sailor Mars was the only one to get it right, having already mastered breathing exercises during her training to become a psychic.

Sailor Moon, on the other, hand misunderstood the instructions and thought they were trying to see how long they could hold their breathes. The result caused her much embarrassment and the other three scouts much amusement.

"Where's Tuxedo Mask?' Sailor Moon asked when the session was over.

"What?" Sailor V said.

"He didn't come the whole time we were fighting at the mall. He's never let it get that far without showing up to save us before. Is he all right?"

"He's fine. He was hurt pretty badly by Zoicite, so he's not able to help at the moment, but he'll be back."/

Ami walked to the hospital after she left the shrine. Her mother worked there, usually spending long hours treating patients and not coming home until well after Ami had gone to bed.

That night they were going to go out for dinner, their first activity as mother and daughter in a long time.

Ami went into the waiting room. Her mother was still in a meeting and would leave with her only when it was finished.

There was one other occupant of the room. A girl Ami's age with long blonde hair. Hair that what very reminiscent of a certain superhero Ami knew.

"Hi. My name's Ami." she said sitting down.

"Mina." the other girl said. "Are you here for medication too?"

"No. My mom works here."

"Oh? Is she a nurse?"

"She's Doctor Mizuno."

"Oh. I know her."

"You come here a lot?"

"I was away for a while, but wherever I am I go to the hospitals a lot."

Ami was still staring at her hair. "What is it?"

"Sorry, it's just-"

"I look like Sailor V? Yeah, I get that a lot." She smiled. "I'm not allowed to do PE at school. Jumping off rooftops is definitely not for me."

"Sorry." Which school do you go to?"

Their conversation went on, but Ami began to notice something was wrong. Mina's smile had been replaced by a frown for no reason. Then her eyes narrowed and her face began to lose color. She stopped responding to Ami and put her hand to her forehead.

"Are you all right?"

"Not…not really." Her voice had become labored, and she was beginning to sweat, even though the hospital was well air conditioned.

"Ami. Could you…get Doctor Muto?"

"I'm not sure. He's in the same meeting my mother is in."

"Take me there…Trust me…They won't mind."

Ami helped Mina get up and put her arm over her shoulders. She was surprised when Mina leaned on her so that she was supporting all of the other girl's weight.

"Thanks."

Ami walked her down the hall to the meeting room and knocked on the door. A sour looking man opened it.

"We're in the middle of-" he stopped when he saw Mina and called Doctor Muto over.

Several other doctors got up and thelped take Mina away. Another one declared the meeting over for now. Doctor Mizuno came out to see her daughter.

"I see you met Mina."

"I guess." Ami said, shocked at the commotion the girl had caused.

"Thanks for bringing her here. She's very weak when she has these attacks."

"I noticed. Why'd your meeting stop because of her?"

The elder Mizuno frowned. "I'll explain at dinner."/

"You see, Mina has an extremely rare form of brain tumor. Only six people on Earth have it at any one time. Well, seven, seeing how she's managed to live twice as long as anyone else after being diagnosed."

"Everyone who's ever had it died?"

"Yes. None of the usual treatments for tumors, chemo, radiation, help at all with this kind. We think we've found a new drug that'll alleviate some of the symptoms, like the attack you saw her have, but that's really all that can be done."

"How terrible. How long does she have?"

"It's hard to say. She was diagnosed over two years ago, and no one else has lived much more than one year after being diagnosed. We think she was diagnosed at an earlier stage than usual, but even still she's hung in there like no one else. Our best guess now is six months. We could be wrong. But as tough as she's been, there's no way she'll last another year."

Ami looked at her soup. "You know, when I first saw her I thought she must have been Sailor V."

"A lot of people do. But I think Sailor V would agree, you don't need to be fighting crime in a mask to be a hero. Mina's always had an amazing attitude about this. Maybe that's why she's lived so long. Sometimes all you have to do is be a hero to yourself."

"And to the people you care about?"

Doctor Mizuno reached across the table to touch her daughter's hand. "That's why we're here having this dinner. If there's one thing to learn from Mina, it's to treasure the time you have."/

"So for once one of your attacks actually helped you." Artemis said.

"I could have gotten her to ask her mother about me, but it added dramatic effect. She'll never identify that girl who couldn't walk on her own with the superhero she aspires to be like."

"And now you've got the medication that should stop those attacks."

"Yeah. It's a good thing I only went for that, and that the doctors were only interested in testing it today. Explaining my back injury wouldn't have been easy. At least it'll heal by my next checkup."

"Yes. We've been pretty lucky so far."

"You know, Artemis, this isn't the first time my condition saved my identity. Remember that Yakuza lord, Matsui? His business was suffering so much because of me that he put everything he had into findign out who I was, and he did, until I talked him out of it."

"_You've gone too far this time."_

_He turned to see the girl in his office window. But he smiled, no longer afraid of her. He had enough of a hold on her now that killing her would be a waste_

"_Too far? Why, Sailor V, I'm just a business man."_

"_Can it. I mean the girl. Aino."_

"_Who?"_

"_Do your research better next time."_

"_I don't know what you are talking about."_

"_Check her medical records! You and I both know you have the resources for i!."_

_The anger she radiated was as frightening as it was uncharacteristic. But he kept his composure. "Why would I check the medical records of someone I don't know?"_

"_Because the fact that you didn't so far is the only reason I'm giving you a warning. Because if you persist in targeting such a sick child the law won't stop me from coming after you with everything I've got anymore._

"_Think about it."_

_She jumped out the window, and he took out his phone._

"_It's me. Find the medical records of the Aino girl. Don't question me! Just DO IT!"_

"How long was his sentence again?" Mina asked.

"Fifteen years, I think."

She smiled. "And when he gets out he won't have an enterprise at all anymore."


	6. My Own Shadow

Sailor Jupiter fell down, again.

Sailor V extended her hand, and Jupiter took it, as if she was going to help her get up.

But Sailor V threw Jupiter again, and it hurt the second time because she had been completely unprepared for it.

"Hey!" she complained angrily. "That's not fair!"

"The enemy won't be fair."

Jupiter yelled as she leapt at Sailor V, who sidestepped and drove her elbow into the small of Jupiter's back. The scout of thunder stumbled forward.

"That's enough."

Sailor Jupiter mumbled something to herself, rubbing her back.

"You attack when you're that angry and you'll be torn to pieces."

"Not all of us are perfect." Jupiter spat.

Sailor V smiled. "None of us are."

Jupiter motioned at the other three scouts, who had been watching. "Then why are you so much rougher with me than with any of them?"

"Because you're farther along than they are, and can handle more. Was I wrong about that?"

"I think you want the impossible. We haven't been at this for two years."

"I had to learn all of this the hard way, against men with guns and knives. Do you want to be pushed that hard?"

Jupiter just glared.

"All right. I'll try to pull my punches a little more.

Sailor Moon looked down. She had not noticed any improvement since she had started this training, and the thought of fighting people with guns was still so far beyond her.

Sailor V pushed Jupiter so hard because Jupiter had the most fighting skill of any of them. Sailor Moon wondered if she wasn't getting pushed as hard for the opposite reason./

The door to the grocery shop burst open in front of Serena as she walked home. A man with a large sack ran out of it, pausing to yell "thanks for the money!" back at the cashier.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Serena yelled at him.

"What does it look like?" He turned to Serena, pointing a small handgun at her.

She froze.

"Smart girl. Don't try to be a hero." He ran in the other direction.

"Serena!"

Molly, Serena's best friend from school, ran across the street to the shell shocked girl

"Oh my gosh! Are you all right?"

Serena nodded slowly, but her lips and eyes were still motionless./

Word spread the next day through Serena's school about what had happened. Her horrified parents had notified the school and were only sending her that day for the purpose of seeing the school counselor. All the students in the halls wanted to ask her about what it was like to have a gun pointed at her face, but thankfully Molly took all of their questions.

"It's too bad Sailor V wasn't there," Molly told a group of students, "or she'd have cleaned that guy's clock."

'It's too bad Sailor Moon _was_ there.' Serena thought. Molly knew that she had been saved by the Sailor Scouts before, but still the first person she thought of who could have stopped the robbery was Sailor V.

And Serena had to admit that she was right.

Luna told her that Sailor V had excused her from training for the next few days, so she had nothing to do but go home afterwards.

Where the news talked about Sailor V half the time, and where she had a stack of Sailor V manga and a Sailor V videogame./

Sailor V wasn't at the next training session Serena went to. It was led instead by Artemis, who had them performing target practice on trees near the shrine.

Sailor Moon missed her tree with her tiara three times.

"What's wrong with you?" Artemis demanded. "This is what you're supposed to be good at!"

"Would you leave her alone!" Sailor Mars said, uncharacteristically coming to Serena's defense.

"Yeah." Jupiter said. "She's had a pretty rough week."

"You face monsters all the time and a guy with a gun upsets you this much? Sorry. You're supposed to be heroes. If it were up to me she wouldn't have missed a single-

"Well maybe I don't want to be a hero!" Sailor Moon said suddenly.

"What?" All eyes turned to her.

"Maybe all I want to do is be a normal girl!"

Artemis walked right up to her. "You are a Sailor Scout. Not only that. You are their leader. You have to shape up."

"Artemis!"

It was Luna.

"What?"

"How can you be this insensitive?"

As the cats argued Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Mercury.

"Where did Sailor V say she was going to be today again?"

"Speaking to an elementary school."/

"How do I always know where trouble is? The truth is I don't. I go out there every day to stop as much trouble as I can, but I can't be everywhere at once. There are always going to be crimes I don't know about. I just hope the ones I stop give pause to people who would otherwise commit crimes and hope to those who don't."

Sailor V sat down next to the police and fire sergeants who were also at the question and answer session while the teacher moderating the event picked on the next student. The other two questionees were looking sulky and bored, having not been asked a single question between them.

"Sailor V," the next student asked, "do you have a boyfriend?"

There was much laughter in the room, and the teacher decided that this question could be asked of all three special guests, despite the fact that two of them were male. The firefighter answered that he had a fiancée, the policeman that he had a wife and a small child.

Sailor V answered that she never had a boyfriend, to the disappointment of the children.

The next student asked why Sailor V, with all of her powers, still went to school. It was the only detail of her private life that she had ever made public. But this student thought that the time might be better spent catching criminals than taking tests.

"That's a very good question. It boils down to, why am I not out there every waking moment? Or why am I here now and not on patrol? It boils down to image. For better or worse, when I put on this mask, I become a symbol that has a much bigger effect than just the criminals I catch and the lives I save. I'm not here to inspire people to go beat up criminals themselves. Not when they don't have the powers and skills that I have. By going to school myself, I send a message of just how important school is, that I even take time off from being a superhero to attend, and a message about responsibility."

The teacher got up again. "Does anyone have any questions for either of our other guests?" All the hands that were being strained to be kept up went down. "No? All right. Next question?"

"I was wondering, Sailor V, when did you discover you had special powers? What was the first one you had?"

"When did I discover my powers? Hmm…I started to notice there was something different when I was thirteen. Sometimes, I could just tell when someone was lying to me. As time went on this ability developed, and when I used it it was like I was an empath. I could tell what people were feeling, sometimes so well that I can tell you what someone is thinking."

The grade was absolutely enthralled to hear her talking about one of her powers. It wasn't anywhere near as impressive as she made it sound. It was useless to her as Sailor V except when she was interrogating someone, a far cry from what Sailor Mars could do as a psychic, and required too much concentration to be put to use on a constant basis.

But the kids did not need to know that.

Sailor V looked at the moderating teacher, who nodded.

"All right. I'll demonstrate it."

She closed her eyes and opened herself up to the feelings of those around her. Most of the room was filled with excitement and admiration. There was the irritation of the policeman and the firefighter close by. A couple of kids were embarrassed and nervous. Sailor V knew why. Even now, not everyone approved of Sailor V and thought that costumed vigilantes were bad examples at best. Universal popularity was impossible.

One boy's admiration stood out, because it was not directed at her.

"You there." she said, pointing at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Um, Juunichi." he said nervously.

"Juunichi, you want to be a policeman when you grow up, don't you?"

The boy's mouth dropped open. "Yes! I do!" A buzz of excited whispers filled the room after he said it.

Sailor V smiled at him. "Why don't you ask the sergeant here a few questions about being a police officer?"/

"So how'd it go without me?" Mina asked.

"I don't think we'll have a training session without you ever again."

"That bad, huh?"

"It's Sailor Moon."

"What about her?"

"She said she doesn't want to be a hero, that she just wants to be a normal kid."

"Oh."

"Oh? _Oh?_ Without Sailor Moon at her best the whole plan is doomed and the Earth with it!"

"Yes. And she's just now realizing how much responsibility this job carries, more than the others. In her shoes I'd want out to."

"What?"

Artemis was looking at her like she was someone else.

"Sometimes I resent it too."

"But, Mina, I thought you liked being Sailor V?"

"I like that I have something to do with my life in the time I have left, a way to make a difference, am impact. But if I had a life ahead of me, I'm pretty sure I'd hate it.

"It hurts, when people make fun of me for looking like Sailor V, Artemis. When I don't play in gym, even on the street. They see the strong hero on the news and me as a frail thing trying badly to imitate the hero.

Mina took a deep breath. "In a way I've been living my life in my own shadow. And more and more, I'm coming to realize that I'll be buried in it."

"Mina."

"The whole world will mourn Sailor V. No one will have any reason to mourn Mina Aino."

"I-I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Just be a little more understanding to Sailor Moon. She's still got a life to ruin."/

_I've seen other fics where Sailor Venus has empathic abilities. I don't know that it's canon though._


	7. Welcome Back

"It's times like these I wish you had thumbs." Sailor V said, trying to twist off the top to her medication capsule.

"Maybe I can bite it off."

"No thanks. I think it's….coming…off!" With a loud grunt she finally pulled the top off, sending it rolling across the ground.

Artemis went to retrieve it as she poured two tablets into her shaking hand and put them in her mouth. It was astonishing how weak she became when this happened.

It was also astonishing that she had come to partly resent her role. If he had paid better attention, he would have noticed long ago that she was no longer the same person who would open up the morning paper and cheerfully say "another day, another Yakuza lord behind bars."

That had been before her attacks became so much more frequent. Before the spat with Katarina.

"They're here." he said, looking out towards the steps leading up to the shrine. "Are you up to it?"

"I'll manage until the medication takes its full effect." She rose, took the cap from Artemis to replace on the capsule, and put her medication back in her utility belt.

They walked out to greet the scouts, who were surprised to find her coming out of the forest rather than waiting at the entrance to the shrine.

"Sometimes I'm late too." she said, smiling. "I'd like Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter to continue their target practicing for now. I need to talk to Sailor Moon alone."

The scouts complied, though Jupiter through a dirty look. Sailor Moon looked rather uncomfortable.

"I apologize for the way Artemis acted yesterday."

"Oh. About that. I didn't mean that-"

"You were being truthful. I can understand you're having second thoughts. This is not easy. And none of asked for these powers.

"But we have them, Sailor Moon. And there is a very real threat out there that can destroy the entire Earth. I can't stop it on my own."

"But I'm so bad at this-I'm just holding you and the others back."

"No. You are their leader for a reason. Even if they all become as good as a samurai, as a team they'll fall apart without you. They need, _I _need, Sailor Moon's help."

"I'll try, but I don't think it'll do any good."

Sailor Moon went join the other scouts. Sailor V looked at Artemis who was sitting ten meters away and shook her head.

Sailor Moon's confidence was as shot as ever./

The scream from the alleyway was straight out of a b-horror movie. So much so that Mina shook her head as soon she heard it.

"Another trap?" Artemis asked.

"They couldn't even get a decent actress this time. It's got to be Kenji."

"So, we're going to ignore it, right?"

"And miss saying hello to Kenji?" she asked, an amount of the old playfulness back in her voice. "I wouldn't dream of it."

The 'mugger' spent a long time threatening the woman with his knife. Too long, just as she thought. She filled one fist with marbles from her belt before leaping off the roof, delivering a powerful kick to the back of the man with the knife.

Keeping her eyes on the woman, she tossed all of the marbles onto the ground behind her. Sure enough, at the sound of her attack three doors in the alleyway opened and five men rushed at her. They all tripped on the marbles and fell at all angles. One of them accidentally fired off his gun at the wall as he fell.

Sailor V spared them a glance. The man she was expecting, Kenji, was not among them.

The woman being 'robbed' took her momentary distraction as a chance to lunge at her, but Sailor V sidestepped, sticking out her leg to trip the woman into falling on the marbles herself.

Sailor V sprang into action, knocking out each of her attackers with a single blow before any of them had risen to their feet.

"Ah. There you are."

At last Kenji had come out of hiding, flanked by two of his buddies.

"You knew it was me?"

"This is so amateurish it's got your name written all over it. Have you been doing this since I got back to Japan? A girl might start to think you've got a thing for her."

"Shut up!" He and his goons pointed their guns at her.

"Same old Kenji. Always with the clever retorts. And what's with those cheap handguns? Last time we did this you could afford better than that."

"Just d- arhg!"

Kenji had pulled the trigger, but a rose had flown right into the barrel of his gun, causing it to backfire. Sailor V turned to see Tuxedo Mask standing at the entrance to the alleyway, three more roses in hand.

He threw all three at once, striking the last three assailants in the head. They fell backwards, unconscious.

"Judging by your aim I'd say your arm is healed." 'And what are those rose made out of?' she wondered.

"Yes. These friends of yours?"

"I put the older brother of this one here in jail for a while. He's got delusions that he's as much of a big shot as his brother. Seems to think that he'll redeem the family honor or something if he can do me in."

"Not all of the enemies you make are like this though. Some of them are actually dangerous, even if they're not from the Dark Kingdom."

"True. That's what makes guys like Kenji fun."

Sirens began to blare in the distance. "They heard the gunshots." Sailor V said. "Let's take this to the roof. I need to talk to you."

A single leap was all either of them needed to ascend the two stories. Sailor V landed on one knee, observing that Tuxedo Mask barely bent his legs upon landing.

They looked over the edge of the roof, where the police were courting the goons off to their vehicles.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Sailor Moon."

Tuxedo Mask turned his head to her. "What about her?"

"She's having something of a personal crisis. Her confidence in her abilities, what little she ever had, is pretty much gone. If you could talk to her, that might help."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I seem to be part of the problem."

Tuxedo Mask's eyes narrowed behind his white mask.

"You've noticed how since I've returned public approval of Sailor Moon and the scouts has dropped tremendously. Well she also thinks that she can't measure up to me. It doesn't matter so much what I say to her, because just by doing what I do I reinforce the notions she has that she's not good enough."

"So why would I bee able to help?"

"Because no one inspires her or motivates her like you can. You've brought her back from the brink of quitting with a few words before."

He looked back at the police cars as they pulled away. "Maybe she should quit."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you think she could have taken those guys, pathetic as they were."

"Maybe not. But she'll get there."

"I thought so about Sailor Moon. Serena the meatball head I'm not so sure about."

'So we've gotten to the crux of the matter.' she thought. "I know you care about her and don't want to see her hurt, Darien. But if she quits, and lets myself, the other scouts, and you do all this for her, do you think she'll ever recover from that? She'll think herself a failure for the rest of her life."

He was silent, mulling it over.

"You know she feels the same way about you."

"I know. I'll see what I can do for her."

"Thank you."/

Mina found an extremely large box outside her door when she arrived home.

"That was fast." Artemis said.

"What was fast? What is this?"

"Bring it inside and open it."

She looked at the label on the box. It was from a music company.

"You ordered this?"

"Yup."

"All right then." she took the box inside and opened it.

It was a musical keyboard, complete with a microphone for recording.

"Artemis! Why'd you get this?"

"This is what you wanted to do before we met, wasn't it? Even more than volleyball. To sing."

"Well, yes. But there won't be a chance for that."

"I was thinking, this could be a chance for Mina to do something to n=ensure she is missed as well as Sailor V, if she writes a popular song before…"

Mina put her hands together in front of her mouth. "I see."

Artemis waited nervously for her response as she stood motionless, staring at the keyboard.

She found the power cord and plugged it into the wall. Then she ran her hands along the keys from the highest note to the lowest. She sang a single note into the microphone and played it back.

"The sound quality is pretty good, as far as these things go."

"So do you like it?"

She played the opening notes to _The Impossible Dream._

"Yes, Artemis. I like it very much."


	8. Motivation

_Sorry to all my fans for the very, very long delay in updating everything. First I committed the cardinal sin of overextending myself. Then my computer died on me and I lost everything I had been working on, all the outlines, all the half-finished chapters. So when I finally got my computer replaced I was too overwhelmed and disheartened to start writing again. I've finally decided to come back, and of my unfinished stories this is the one I'm feeling the most right now, so as to not overextend myself again I'll stick with this for the time being. I know a lot more people are hoping for more of The Power of Venus than this, and it will come eventually, but like I said I'm going with the story I'm feeling at the moment._

* * *

><p>The news said that there had been a string of robberies at groceries shops in the neighborhood, all believed to be the work of a single criminal. On shop in particular seemed to be his favorite. It was that store which she waited outside of that night. It was still very unlikely that he would choose to rob that store again on that particular night. Part of her even hoped he would not show up, but if he did, this time she would be ready.<p>

Each solitary male figure that went into the supermarket made her jump. She was not used to the idea of men going shopping by themselves and at first found it suspicious. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had expected a stakeout to be boring, but in fact she was terrified.

After waiting a half hour she thought she some a man she recognized as the criminal. He carried a large bag and was constantly looking behind to be sure no one was following him. She gulped and stepped out.

"Hold it right there!"

The criminal turned to her and stared. He did not recognize her.

Ignoring the way her legs shook, she assumed her usual pose. "You steal hard earned money from the people who supply our food! You're a lowly criminal! I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

The criminal continued to stare, looking even more confused than before.

Sailor Moon groaned. "God, you must watch the news even less than I do." With banter clearly wasted on this guy, she charged.

The crook turned to the side as she ran past him, just dodging her attack. She turned again to face him, only to find that he had drawn his gun and was pointing it at her face.

He smirked at her. "I don't know who you are, girlie, and I don't really care. No one gets in my way."

Sailor Moon had no time to react. But the criminal's arm was yanked away before he could pull the trigger. He found himself face to face with a very angry pair of eyes behind a white mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon yelled.

It was like he had never been injured to begin with, as he threw the criminal into a nearby trash can.

Tuxedo Mask spared a few seconds to make sure the crook was knocked out. "What were you thinking, trying to fight a guy like this?"

"Huh?"

"You're not going to use your powers against ordinary people, so why bother with them?"

"I-I had to catch this guy!"

"Why?"

Sailor Moon was surprised by the anger in his voice. 'Even Tuxedo Mask doesn't think I should fight.' she thought.

"I had to prove to myself that I could do it, that I wasn't afraid. I froze the last time he pulled a gun on me while robbing a store."

Tuxedo Mask looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You…sought this man out?"

She nodded, looking down. "It didn't go like I'd hoped. I guess I really don't have any business doing this."

"On the contrary," Tuxedo Mask said, sounding surprised at the sound of his own voice, "I'm impressed."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked again.

"You went out to find a specific criminal, and found him. The initiative that shows, and the deductive skills. It's all very…impressive."

Sailor Moon looked at the unconscious thug. "It doesn't look that way to me."

"You're growing, as a person, and as a warrior. You may not see it now, but it's happening. The Sailor Moon I knew before that fight with Zoisite and Kunzite would never have thought to be Sailor Moon any time she didn't absolutely have to."

"Maybe." Sailor Moon said, not convinced.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"We should call the police before he wakes up!"

* * *

><p>They watched from a nearby roof as the police arrested the crook.<p>

"Tuxedo Mask?"

"Yes?"

"What are you still doing here? It's not like you to stay so long after the fight."

"Well, this isn't exactly the sort of fight either of us are used to."

Sailor Moon nodded. "Now that you mention it, there haven't been many youma around lately. There was just one since the last time I saw you."

"It seems the enemy is being much more cautious with the princess around."

"That's probably it."

"They'll be back, though. They're cooking up something big."

"And until they do, is this what I'm gonna have to do too see you?"

Tuxedo Mask laughed. "If you do that, you really are a meatball head."

Sailor Moon stopped. Tuxedo Mask was still looking at the police car as it began to drive away, as if he had not said anything important. But she stared at his face with wide eyes.

"No way."

"I was wondering which would surprise you more, the fact that I figured out who you are or who I am. So I figured, why not reveal both at once?"

Sailor Moon rubbed her forehead. "This is crazy, you dropping this on me like this. I mean, why now?"

He smiled. "Between Sailor V and the enemy figuring it out there didn't seem to be any point in keeping it a secret any longer. And I kind of wanted at least one of the people who knew to be a friendly face."

"Sailor V isn't a friendly face?"

"Let's just say she isn't afraid to let me know who's the boss."

Sailor Moon laughed. "So it's not just us scouts who get that."

"Not at all."

Sailor Moon smiled as she looked out over the street again. "You know, there was a time when I would have been really upset to learn Darien Shields was Tuxedo Mask. But now, it doesn't really surprise me. I guess you're right. I am changing.

"But I still don't see how I can ever get to be good at this."

Tuxedo Mask put his hand on her shoulder. "That's for you to figure out."

* * *

><p>Serena was beaming when she met up with her friends.<p>

"It's Saturday again!"

"We know." Raye said irritably.

"Since Tuxedo Mask came back she's been like her old self again." Ami said, having spent the most time with Serena in class in the days following her meeting with Tuxedo Mask.

"The same old bumbling idiot." Raye muttered.

"I still don't get that." Lita said, ignoring Raye. "What were you doing that Tuxedo Mask appeared again?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter." Serena dismissed. "So what do you guys want to do today? There's another mall I know of that hasn't been destroyed by a youma."

"Actually, my mother wants me to go the hospital today." Ami said. "I was thinking we could all go."

"The hospital? Why?"

"She said there's a concert going on for the patients, and she wants me to come."

"A concert." Lita said. "That would be a change of pace."

"Serena would have to be quiet while it was going on." Raye observed. "I say we go."

"So that's what everyone wants to do today?" Serena asked.

"Yes." Three voices answered.

"Okay. So, Ami, who's singing?"

"I'm not sure. My mother said it would be a surprise."

* * *

><p>The concert took place in the hospital cafeteria. A secretary introduced the singer so the doctors and nurses could be on call in case they were needed.<p>

"It's Mina!" Ami exclaimed as they listened to the introduction.

"Who?"

"She's a regular patient here. She's our age."

"Our age?" Serena asked.

"And she wrote the songs herself?"

"I guess. I only met her once."

The secretary stepped down, and Mina slowly stepped onto the stage, microphone in hand.

"Hey," Lita whispered, "doesn't she look like-"

"Yes." Ami interjected. "But she isn't. She's really sick."

"She looks as scared as I feel whenever we fight." Serena observed.

The music started to play, and Mina held up her microphone, shaking as she did so. Her voice was trembling as she started to sing. Her stage fright affected her voice so that the scouts couldn't hear the first few verses.

"Well, the music's pretty good." Serena whispered.

On the stage, Mina paused to take a deep breath before beginning the chorus.

"The road can understand, right? Destiny's star has decided.

Your choice is the white route. We soar to the future. Don't get lost."*

All four of the scouts' jaws dropped, and the audience began to cheer. Mina smiled as her voice became more confident.

"She's really good." Jupiter said.

"Yeah." Serena said, transfixed.

Mina sang two more songs she had written and several other popular songs over the course of the concert.

"We could be looking at the next pop star." Raye said.

"That would be awesome." Serena said. "Do you think you could introduce us afterwards, Ami?"

"I think so." Ami said. Her expression turned sad. "But I wouldn't get any hopes up that she'll be an idol."

"Why not?"

"Remember I said she was really sick? It's more than that. She doesn't have much time left."

The other three scouts looked at Ami with shock.

"Doesn't have much time left?" Raye repeated.

"You'd never know it just by looking at her." Lita said.

"But she's so talented." Serena said. "It's such a waste."

When the concert ended, many of the younger patients went up to Mina to get her autograph. The scouts also went up to talk to her.

"Ami." Mina said, recognizing her. "Tell your mother I said thanks for letting me do this, in case I don't see her later."

"I will."

Mina motioned at the other scouts. "Are these friends of yours?"

"They are. We were really impressed with your performance."

"Thanks. It's always been one of my dreams to be a singer."

Serena pushed her way forward to shake Mina's hand. "You were amazing! And to think you wrote the songs too!"

"And composed the music."

"And that too! How do you do it?"

Serena continued to shake Mina's hand, causing Mina to frown. "Can you please stop pulling my arm out of its socket?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Serena let go of her hand.

"It's all right." Mina said, massaging her hand. "I can't keep up with all that shaking."

An awkward silence filled the air as the group was reminded of Mina's condition.

"So what are your names, friends of Ami?" Mina asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah. We didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Serena. This is Lita. And the sourpuss is Raye."

A vein throbbed in Raye's head. "Remind me to strangle her later."

"So what made you decide to start writing music and giving concerts?" Ami asked.

"Well, I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself and do something for a change."

"Decided to stop feeling sorry for yourself?" Serena repeated. A change in her voice caused the other scouts to look at her with concern.

"That's right. It was really scary. I was scared that I'd mess up, that no one would like it, and how I'd feel if my one chance flubbed. But I also realized that I'd regret not taking that one chance and not giving it my all."

"I see." Serena said seriously.

Mina turned back to Ami. "This was the most fun I've had since I was diagnosed. I think I'm in the mood for a celebratory ice cream. Want to join me?"

Ami looked down sheepishly. "Actually, we can't stay much longer. We've got somewhere to be."

"Raincheck then. I think they'll want me to do a couple more of these. It helps with fundraising for the hospital."

* * *

><p>Sailor V arrived at the shrine for that day's training a little early. To her surprise, not only was Sailor Moon already there with the other scouts, she was doing pushups on her own initiative.<p>

Sailor Moon looked up from her pushups. "So what's today's training, princess?"

"Where is this enthusiasm coming from?" Sailor V asked, taken aback.

"I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself and just do it." Sailor Moon replied.

Sailor V looked skeptical for a moment, then turned to the other scouts, who also looked confused. "You know what? I don't think I want to know what caused…this. Let's begin, and we can all try _not_ to be too weirded out."

* * *

><p><em>The song she's singing is Route Venus, one of her themes from the anime.<em>


	9. Revelation

Sailor V ducked under a high punch. An instant later she swerved to avoid getting hit in the shoulder. Her opponents did not give her a chance to respond, and she was forced to leap over a kick.

When she landed Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were already throwing punches at her in perfect synchronization. Sailor V raised both of her arms to block, but the impact to both of her forearms had her stumbling backwards several paces.

Sailor V took a deep breath as she slowly lowered her arms. "I think that's enough for today."

Sailor Jupiter yelled "All right!" and slapped Sailor Mars five. Sailors Moon and Mercury, who had been watching the match, came up to congratulate them on fighting as well as they did.

Sailor Jupiter took her reversal of fortune especially well. "So, princess," she asked with a large smile, "how'd we do?"

Sailor V was massaging her forearms as she replied. "A definite improvement. You're beginning to master coordination with your partners." A small grin spread across her face. "I suppose I'll have to start taking the gloves off."

Sailor Jupiter wagged her finger. "Now, now. Nobody likes a sore loser. Admit it. We had you on the ropes."

"When we meet again in two days you can decide whether I'm bluffing or not."

* * *

><p>"They have improved a great deal." Artemis said. "Sailor Moon's newfound enthusiasm has infected the others."<p>

Mina nodded, still rubbing her forearm.

"Are you all right? I thought you'd be more pleased with this. Did they hurt you?"

Mina shook her head. "No. If those two were good enough to hurt me I'd be really pleased. Sure they are getting better at this…"

"But…"

She made a fist. "The reason I was forced back wasn't because of their skill. For a while I lost much of my upper body strength. I felt like the slightest push could have knocked me over, like how Sailor Moon was when we started these training sessions."

Artemis became concerned. "You experienced a moment of weakness, without an attack?"

Mina nodded again. "We…I don't have much time left." She began flexing her hand to test its strength. "I don't have much choice anymore."

* * *

><p>Lita was surprised that Serena did not want to go to the arcade to celebrate the improvements in their fighting skills.<p>

"Since when does Serena not want to go to the arcade? Or does fighting the videogame version of Sailor V just not compare to fighting the real thing?"

"No. I need Ami to tutor me in math and English."

"Serena's parents say she has to start consistently getting grades above eighty and then they'll allow her to date."

"Oh. So who's the lucky guy?"

Serene smiled sheepishly. "You'd never believe it."

"Come on. Who is it?"

Serena whispered the name. "Darien Shields."

"The guy you hate?"

"Well, used to hate."

"I thought you were into Tuxedo Mask."

Serena's smile grew both wider and more sheepish.

Lita looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Really. That was not a good disguise."

"Ah, but the disguise wasn't the mask. It was acting differently. So once I realized that he was mostly acting like a jerk, well…"

Lita looked at Ami. "Figures Serena would get the boyfriend she doesn't have to keep this scout business a secret from."

* * *

><p>The next Saturday Serena decided to take Mina up on her offer to have ice cream together. They scouts took her to their favorite ice cream parlor.<p>

"So," Serena asked when they had all been served their favorite flavors, "what's it like writing music?"

"Well, you know, sometimes there's inspiration, sometimes there isn't. Even when you know what you want to do, you've got to decide what octave to use, get the notes right, get the lyrics right, have them fit, have the lyrics be set to an appropriate meter, what instruments you think are appropriate. It's all very complicated."

Serena nodded, trying to cover up the fact that the entire explanation had gone over her head.

"Do you have any other songs you're working on?"

"Yes."

"Ooh. Can we have a preview?"

"Sorry. They're not far enough along."

"Aww. I want to hear more!"

Raye muttered "Serena…" but Mina and the others smiled.

"Thanks." Mina said.

"Huh? For what?"

"For this. I mean for talking to me like this. Everyone who knows about my condition, they can't help but look at me different; at a certain point the pity just makes me sick. It's nice to talk to someone who knows but still treats me like a person."

Serena hesitated a little as she responded. "You're welcome. So…how do you like the ice cream?"

"Oh, it's really good. Maybe I'll start going here regularly."

"When you're done lets go to the arcade."

This time it was Mina's turn to say "huh?"

"There's an arcade right near here. I always go there with new friends."

"I guess." Mina shrugged. "For a little while."

"Great!"

As soon as they were finished Serena dragged Mina over to the arcade by her arm again and sat her down in front of the Sailor V game.

As Serena was explaining the instructions for the game Ami tapped her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Did you forget she's really weak?" Ami demanded. "You can't drag her around the way you do us. And I don't think the Sailor V game is the one to start with. She gets enough abuse for looking like her."

"Oh, yeah." Serena said, coming to her senses. "You're probably right." She turned back to Mina. "Hey, Mina, why don't we try that racing game instead?"

She put her hand on Mina's shoulder, but the other girl did not react.

"Didn't you hear me?" Serena asked. "This isn't funny."

"Serena." Ami cautioned before moving to inspect Mina's limp form. One look caused her to panic.

"She's lost consciousness!"

* * *

><p>The four scouts waited anxiously in the lobby of the hospital. When Ami's mother came out they crowded around her.<p>

"How's Mina?"

Doctor Mizuno shrugged sadly. "A single fainting spell is more frightening than it is dangerous. It's just another sign of how sick she is."

"Can we see her?" Serena asked.

"I'm afraid not. She needs rest. And I think the rest of you need some as well. Why don't you go home?"

Serena, Raye, and Lita left, leaving Ami with her mother.

"Actually," Doctor Mizuno said when they were gone, "she's asked to see you."

Ami looked at her mother in surprise. "Just me?"

"Yes. Just you."

"Did she say why?"

"No. But she was insistent."

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is all my fault!" Serena moaned. Raye and Lita, who were walking behind her, exchanged concerned looks.<p>

"You can't possibly know that." Lita said.

"But Ami was right about how I was acting with her, and then right after that she faints."

"Look," Raye said firmly, "you were trying to be nice. No one blames you for that. But you've got to learn some moderation. You're either obnoxiously cheerful and active like a five year old or you're so depressed it makes statues cry. You've got to learn to be something in-between."

"Yeah." Serena agreed. "You're right."

Raye stopped walking and began looking around with a puzzled expression.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I'm just checking to see if there are any flying pigs. Serena actually admitted that I was right."

Serena turned around and began walking backwards so she could look at her friend as she talked.

"So how are we going to explain to Sailor V why we all missed today's training session."

Lita grinned. "We'll just say we were too afraid of her 'taking off the kids' gloves.'"

* * *

><p>Ami tentatively opened the door to the room where Mina was staying that night. The blonde girl was lying on the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and Ami thought she had fallen asleep.<p>

"Close the door."

When Ami complied Mina continued.

"Please tell Serena this wasn't her fault. I need to increase the dosage of the medication I'm taking."

"I will, but you could have told her that yourself."

"Yes. I could have. I wanted to talk to you alone because you're the most sensible of them."

Mina turned her head to look at Ami. "This is just another sign of the worry that has been growing in my mind recently."

"What are you worried about?"

"That by the time the enemy makes its next move I won't be around anymore."

Ami reached for the nearest chair and slowly sat down. "You're saying that you-you are-really-"

"Yes. I'm as much Sailor V as you are Sailor Mercury."

Ami rubbed her forehead. "This-this is too much. If you really are Sailor V-the princess-then the princess, our one hope against the Dark Kingdom, has only a few months to live."

"You begin to see part of the problem."

"Part?"

"You're the smart one. What seems to be missing from the scouts?"

Ami thought about it for a few seconds. "We have five scouts while there are nine planets, or eight depending on how you count Pluto."

Mina smiled. "V."

"For Venus? As in Sailor Venus? Then-then you aren't the princess?"

"No." Mina admitted. "I'm a decoy. A distraction to keep the enemy from targeting the real princess. I am technically the leader of the scouts, which is why I can pull off this deception."

"Do you know who the real princess is?"

Mina nodded again. "You'd never believe me. Consider from among the scouts, who doesn't belong."

This time Ami answered much faster. "The moon is not a planet."

"And there we have the other part of the problem. Sailor Moon isn't soldier material, but that's because she was never meant to be a soldier in the first place.

"She isn't ready for this burden yet. That's why she and the other scouts can't know. Even if we could be sure that the enemy wouldn't find out and kill her."

"So why tell me?"

"Because it seems my plan to make the enemy focus too much on me to worry about you four has worked too well. I was counting on them launching more attacks so I could have an opportunity to get the crystals back from them, and maybe to kill the Shitennu while I'm at it. But it seems I've scared them so much that they won't attack. The worst case scenario is that they've realized if they wait nature will do their dirty work for them. In that case someone has to be able to tell Sailor Moon the truth."

Ami sighed. "How much of this has been an act to protect your identity?"

"How much of my weakness? I'm afraid none of it. The very fact that I haven't gone to the enemy's base myself is a sign of just how much my condition has affected my fighting ability. I've unlocked my full power, enough that I could challenge Beryl by myself, but trying to use that power will probably put so much strain on my body that it would kill me. Hence why I need your help at all."

Ami sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"When the time is right, help Sailor Moon understand what she needs to do. And when that time comes, trust in her, the way you've been trusting in me."

"Serena is my best friend. I love her. But placing my trust in her to protect the future is going to be difficult."

Mina gave a small chuckle. "Imagine having to place that kind of faith in her when you won't even be around to help her with that future. But I see a deeper strength in her. She can bounce back from anything. And she has a gift for inspiring people, even your scouts."

Mina looked up at the ceiling and smiled sadly. "I really wanted to see this through to the end. And to think the reason I may not be able to may be because I was too good at this.

"One more thing." she said to Ami. "If the enemy does move again soon, don't worry about my safety. All I need right now is to increase the dosage of my medication. I'm still a better fighter and tactician than any of you."

Ami rose and spoke firmly. "I understand. I'll keep all this in mind when we fight. And I'll be more mindful of Serena."

Mina closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overtake her.

"Thank you. I knew you were the right one to talk to."


	10. Final Time of Happiness

Sailor V ran through the forest from her pursuer.

The projectile was catching up with her and she was forced to swing herself atop a tree branch to avoid it.

The projectile sailed under her and continued onward until its master came close enough to realize that she was aiming at nothing but more trees. It turned around and came back at Sailor V, who jumped down from the branch several seconds before it struck. The projectile cut the branch clean in two, causing it to fall, but Sailor V had predicted that it would do so and had enough time to roll away from it.

This time the projectile was much faster in turning around to target Sailor V again. She barely had time to get up after her roll before it was on her. She took out her crescent compact and swung it at the projectile, deflecting it away from her person.

But again the projectile turned back towards her. She side-stepped the next pass it made, and smashed her compact into it again on the pass after that.

Even though she was hitting it harder each time she swung her compact at it, the time between her deflections and the projectile's refocusing on her decreased with each hit.

Finally she fired a crescent beam at the projectile, knocking it out of the air completely.

"Very good." she said.

"Really?" Sailor Moon asked, coming forward to pick up her tiara.

"Really. You're able to change direction on a dime, which means your focus is improving." She held up her compact. Its glow was a lot dimmer than usual. "And judging by how much power my compact used up deflecting it your attack has gotten stronger as well."

"Be honest." Sailor Jupiter said as she, Mars, and Mercury approached. "She almost got you there."

"Ok." Sailor V threw up her hands. "There wasn't enough power left in my compact to block another attack. So I had to call it where I did."

"So the meatball head might finally be growing up." Sailor Mars said. The others laughed, though Sailor Moon was unsure whether to take it as a compliment or not.

"You all are." Sailor V said. "Keep this up and after we beat the Dark Kingdom I might have to invite you to come on patrol with me when I'm working on a big case."

"Really?" Sailor Moon squealed. "That would be so awesome!"

While they didn't squeal, most of the other scouts had the same reaction. Except for Sailor Mercury, who met Sailor V's eyes with a serious expression.

* * *

><p>Ami stayed behind and followed Sailor V away from their training grounds.<p>

"I need to be a lot more subtle to get past you." She said after she had turned back into Mina."

"Is that what you want from us?" Ami asked. "To fight crime when you're gone?"

Mina hesitated as she searched for the right words. "I want you to feel that you have the option."

"A confidence thing?"

"Being more confident will certainly help in the fight against the Dark Kingdom."

There was silence for a few seconds, before Ami pressed the matter further. "And…"

"And I'd feel a little better about myself if I knew I'd inspired the 'next generation' of superheroes."

"I see." Ami said.

"All this, it was all about making as much of a difference as possible in the time I have left. I can't cripple the whole Yakuza, or crush every terrorist organization. It's sort of like Don Quixote and his impossible dream. But if I have a Dulcinea to carry on..." Mina realized that Ami was looking at her with a blank face. "You never saw _Man of La Mancha,_ did you?"

"I was going to get around to reading _Don Quixote _after I finished with Dickens."

Mina shook her head. She reached into her bag and pulled out a cd case.

"Before I forget, here's the next two songs I made. You can give copies to the others."

Ami took them. "Serena will be really happy."

"I'm still working on my 'magnum opus.' Unfortunately it could give away my identity, so I'm not sure I can share it even when it's done." As Mina walked off, Ami looked at the names of the songs. They were Romance and Sayonara Sweet Days.

* * *

><p>On her way home Mina bought the afternoon edition of the newspaper. It helped her keep track of any new crime waves in Tokyo.<p>

This edition had an op ed piece observing that there had been no monster sightings since the attack on the mall, and consequently virtually no sightings of the Sailor Scouts over that period. The rest of the piece was yet another screed against the scouts saying how Sailor V, who still made the papers by foiling several crimes a week, was superior to them.

Mina did not get that far into the article before she set it aside. She rubbed her forehead, trying to think if there was anything about the situation with the enemy she missed.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Beryl?"

If nothing continued to happen she would soon have to start considering an assault on the Dark Kingdom, without the aid of the Silver Imperium Crystal.

* * *

><p>Queen Beryl glared at her subordinates.<p>

"It has been _weeks_ since you said you were formulating a plan to kill the princess! And what have you to show for it?"

"Queen Beryl," Kunzite said, bowing, "our plan is finally complete."

Beryl sat back, calming down. "Very well. What is it?"

"Through our research, Zoisite and I have discovered that the princess became friendly with a police officer. Newspaper photographs of Sailor V with Interpol officers during her time in England suggested that she was very close with one officer in particular. We have turned this officer into a youma."

Beryl nodded. "And you believe that the princess will care too much about her friend's safety to fight for her own life."

"More than that, Queen Beryl. This officer has seen Sailor V fight many times. She knows her moves and her weaknesses."

"Queen Beryl." Zoisite interjected. "The reason this has taken so long is that we have been careful to ensure that the plan is perfect. We have used a great amount of energy to make this the most powerful youma in the Dark Kingdom and to ensure that the transformation is so complete that Sailor Moon cannot heal her back to normal with her rod."

"Very well." Queen Beryl said. "Go ahead. But know this. If you appear before me again and the princess still lives, you will face the same eternal sleep as Jaedite."

Zoisite gulped as she and Kunzite bowed before taking their leave.

* * *

><p>Mina was perplexed as she woke up the next morning.<p>

"Artemis," she asked groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes?" Artemis replied, his voice slightly higher than usual.

"Why does it smell like strawberries in here?"

"That would be because the ice cream cake came with strawberries."

Mina sat up suddenly. "Ice cream cake!?"

"I wasn't going to forget that you don't like regular cake again."

"Oh, " Mina said simply, "right." Artemis usually bought a cake for her on her birthday. The previously year he mistakenly bought a chocolate cake Mina had refused to eat. It was a blow to the cat's pride he had spent the next week trying to apologize for. When he did something for her, he wanted it to be perfect.

She went into the bathroom, both to get dressed without Artemis watching and to take her morning dose of medication.

Mina had tried to not think about her upcoming birthday, but she should have expected Artemis to try to make the last one she would ever have something special.

Mina came out and examined the cake. It was certainly appealing, and the strawberries were a nice touch.

"You really didn't have to do this."

Artemis' head started to slowly bob up and down. "I wanted to." he said nervously.

Then, to Mina's great surprise, Artemis did something he had never done before. He began to sing.

"Because I'd do anything, for you dear, anything, for you mean everything, to me."*

It took Mina a few seconds to recognize the song, partially because she was so shocked at what Artemis was doing, and partially because he was not singing it very well.

"I know that I'd go anywhere, for your smile, anywhere, for your smile everywhere, I'd see."

Mina joined in where the lyrics called for a second singer.

"Would you climb a hill?"

"Anything."

"Wear a daffodil?"

"Anything."

"Leave me all your will?"

"Anything."

"Even fight my Bill?"

"What, fisticuffs!?"Artemis yelled.

Mina cracked up. So Artemis had indeed spent a lot of time memorizing this song from _Oliver, _which was one of the musicals that had helped her learn English_._ She held up her own fists. "Why not? I do it all the time."

Artemis continued to sing, this time Mina clapping along. "I'd risk everything, for one kiss, everything, yes I'd do anything"

"Anything?"

"Anything, for you."

Still laughing hysterically, Mina picked Artemis up by his front paws and began to dance. They continued the song together.

"I know that I'd do anything, for you dear, anything, for you mean everything, to me.

"I know that I'd go anywhere, for your smile, anywhere, for your smile everywhere, I'd see…"

Mina and Artemis sang and danced for several more minutes until the song reached its natural conclusion, at which point she was very much in the mood for ice cream birthday cake and strawberries.

* * *

><p>Mina was in very high spirits as she stepped out the door on her way to school. It was a bright, sunny day, and in her good cheer Mina imagined it to be even brighter and sunnier than it really was.<p>

Her mood was so good that she could not help singing another song from _Oliver_ to herself as she walked.

"Who will buy this wonderful morning? Such a sky you never did see.**

"Who will tie it up with a ribbon, and put it in a box for me.

"So I could see it at my leisure, whenever things go wrong.

"And I would keep it as a treasure, to last my whole life long."

Mina stopped after those words. Her smile faded, and her hands began to shake. She cast her school bag to the side and sat down against a wall on the sidewalk.

Mina then buried her face in her hands and began to cry. She continued to sit in that spot crying, sobbing uncontrollably, until she had no more tears to shed.

* * *

><p><em>*This song is called 'I'd do Anything,' from the famous musical OLIVER.<em>

_**This song is called 'Who will Buy, also from OLIVER._


End file.
